militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anne Morgan (philanthropist)
|birth_place= Manhattan |death_date= |death_place= Mount Kisco, New York| parents =John Pierpont Morgan Frances Louisa Tracy | relatives =J. P. Morgan, Jr., brother |occupation = Philanthropist |nationality = American }} Anne Tracy Morgan (July 25, 1873 – January 29, 1952) was an American philanthropist who provided relief efforts in aid to France during and after World War I and World War II. Morgan was educated privately, traveled frequently and grew up amongst the wealth her father had amassed. She was awarded a medal from the National Institute of Social Science in 1915, the same year she published the story The American Girl. In 1932 she became the first American woman appointed a commander of the French Legion of Honor. Biography She was born on July 25, 1873 to John Pierpont Morgan and Frances Louisa Tracy. In 1903 she became part owner of the Villa Trianon near Versailles, France, along with decorator and socialite Elsie De Wolfe and theatrical/literary agent Elisabeth Marbury. Morgan was instrumental in assisting De Wolfe, her close friend, in pioneering a career in interior decoration. The three women, known as "The Versailles Triumvirate," hosted a salon in France and, in 1903, along with Ann Vanderbilt, helped organize the Colony Club, the first women's social club in New York City and, later, helped found the exclusive neighborhood of Sutton Place along Manhattan's East River. C. 1910 she became a union activist. http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/americanexperience/features/biography/triangle-morgan/ In 1912 she started the Society for the Prevention of Useless Gift Giving (SPUG) with Eleanor Robson Belmont. In 1916, Morgan and De Wolfe largely funded Cole Porter's first Broadway musical, See America First, produced by Marbury.Schwartz, Charles, Cole Porter: A Biography. Cambridge, Massachusetts: Da Capo Press 1979. ISBN 0-306-80097-7, pp. 41-43 From 1917 to 1921 Morgan took residence near the French front, not far from both Soissons and the "Chemin des Dames" at Blérancourt, and ran a formidable help organisation, The American Friends of France (it employed several hundred people at a time, volunteers from abroad and locally recruited staff), financed partly out of her own deep pockets, partly with the help of an active network in the States. The AFF was active in succoring noncombatants, organizing a health service that still exists in Soissons, a workshop to provide basic furniture to bombed-out families, a holiday camp for children, and a mobile library that was taken over by the library in Soissons, and so on. She returned in 1939 to help the Soissons evacuees. Morgan's friendships included many socialites and celebrities of her day. Her connection to individuals such as Cole Porter, as mentioned above, allowed her to compile a cookbook for charity. Titled the Spécialités de la Maison and published in 1940 to benefit the AFF, it offered recipes by cultural icons such as Pearl S. Buck, Salvador Dalí, and Katharine Hepburn. She died on January 29, 1952 in Mount Kisco, New York. Legacy A four-story townhouse built in the Sutton Place neighborhood of Manhattan's Upper East Side in New York City for Anne Morgan in 1921 was donated as a gift to the United Nations in 1972. It is now the official residence of the United Nations Secretary-General. References Sources * Morgan, Anne Tracy, Noted Relations: Celebrities, et Cetera. Retrieved 2006 * Morgan, Anne Tracy, Encyclopædia Britannica. Dec 22, 2006 Category:American philanthropists Category:Commandeurs of the Légion d'honneur Category:1873 births Category:1952 deaths Category:Burials at Cedar Hill Cemetery (Hartford, Connecticut) Category:Morgan family Category:American women in World War I